Welcome Home Hugs!
by Dragowolf
Summary: Fireflight is not the only Aerialbot to be welcomed home with a hug! Slingshot gets one too!


Inspired while talking with ToaVeka!!

Will be the first time I introduce one of my OCs. And just to let you know, my OC in this story has known Slingshot for a while and that is why he is at all happy to see her.

Also I have never written much about Slingshot or Air Raid or any of the Aerials except Fireflight and even him I've only done a little. So if they seem a little out of character I'm sorry, I'm still learning. I read how other people write the Aerials and this is how I learn and if I did a bad job it is not because they're bad teachers it is because I'm a bad student. Very, very bad….

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers… I only own Cloudburst. That's it… nothing else.

Beta read by the wonderful land great Lament of Meow!

* * *

**Welcome home hugs!**

They had only been gone a few orns, a few short orns, but still they had been missed. As the ship carrying the warriors docked at Autobot Headquarters, two Autobots watched and impatiently waited for two particular bots to get off. Meanwhile on the ship, the only thoughts going though the processors of the Aerialbots was how far did they have to travel to their berths and did they want to get energon before or after they recharged. Not one of them was thinking about the welcoming committee that was awaiting two of them.

After the ship docked and the doors opened, the five fliers walked down the ramp. As they stood on the landing dock, Fireflight spotted an orange triple changer. Seeing him, he ran over as fast as his legs would carry him and gave the triple changer a huge hug. The orange triple changer didn't seem to mind; in fact he lifted the Aerialbot up and seemed to cling right back to him. Sandstorm would never admit to anyone just how much he had missed his Flight.

The other Aerialbots looked at the two bots and they either just shook their heads or gave a soft chuckle. At least, all but one – Air Raid was waiting. He was waiting to see if _she_ came, he was sure that she would. She must have missed him. And she had to have sensed their return, so where was she?

As if on cue, a streak of blue and white flew past Air Raid and other Aerialbots narrowly missing hitting Skydive.

"SLINGSHOT!"

Turning around at the joyous shout of his name, Slingshot saw only some blue and white before something hit his chest with enough force to throw him to the ground. Slightly stunned from the sudden attack (not to mention the dent caused by him hitting his head from the fall), it took a few moments for Slingshot to reboot his systems and figure out what had attacked him. Upon seeing who had attacked him, Slingshot was torn between yelling at the crazy bot and hugging back.

After just a few moments of thought on the subject, he yelled, "CLOUDBURST! Get off me you crazy femme!" He couldn't be seen hugging her, what would it do to his reputation?

"No! I missed you Slingy! It was lonely here without you!" Cloudburst giggled as she continued to hug Slingshot. She felt his happiness at seeing her even if he didn't realize it.

Silverbolt smiled at the sight of the two, he had learned long ago that it was just easier to let Sling start yelling at her. It seemed to be his own way of saying hello to her. And she didn't seem to mind; she would always just smile and laugh at his antics. Then again, being empathic, she always seemed to know what he was truly feeling, even if Slingshot himself didn't.

Skydive chuckled at his brother. He had almost not expected her to show up, but he should have remembered that when Slingshot was away for a long period of time (longer then two mega cycles) then she would get very anxious about him. About all of them if they were away for a very long time; it always made all the Aerials laugh(except Slingshot) whenever they thought about the first time this had happened.

It had shocked everyone the first time this "welcome home hug attack" had occurred. To see Slingshot just standing one moment and then the next to see him lying on the ground with a blue and white petite femme clinging to him and giggling was a sight that had caused many to burst out laughing. It had taken Sling orns to even begin to repair his reputation after that. But after all that, many began to notice just how much she was near him and hugging him and how much he allowed it.

Meanwhile, Flight was a little busy saying hello to his orange triple changer and drinking the energon cube Sandstorm had brought for him. But he was aware of his brother getting hugged (smothered) by the femme who had a crush the size of Cybertron on Sling.

Standing close to the two love birds on the ground, Air Raid watched as his brother fought to sit up. With little success!

When he finally managed it, Air Raid looked at Slingshot with his arms behind him supporting him while Cloudburst was sitting in his lap her arms around him and the happiest expression on her face.

Looking at the pair, Air Raid realized he wanted a hug too… so he happily knelt beside the two and wrapped his arms around Slingshot. With the new set of arms around him, Slingshot renewed his fight to free himself but when it became apparent that he wasn't going to win he gave up and pouted. He didn't like it when others hugged him in public.

Noticing Air Raid also hugging Slingshot, Cloudburst took one of her arms and gave Raid a half hug. She was almost as happy to see Air Raid as she was Slingshot.

Cloudburst hugged the two Aerials and sent them all the love and good feelings she could. She was so happy to see her Slingy back! And whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not, his feelings said he was happy to see her (at least somewhat).

Please review!! **And please don't flame! If you don't like don't flame, cause I'm sure you have better things to do with you time. **


End file.
